Too Much
by Ritsu di Angelo
Summary: Ritsu comes to Takano's door in tears. What is in store for our Nostalgia couple? (Just a really short one-shot)


**Hello . This was just a little idea I had in my little itty bitty brain of mine . vuv It's not that long , just a little scene . I hope you enjoy it ~**

**I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi !**

* * *

_Ding Dong. _

Takano's head turned to the sound of his doorbell. He didn't expect anyone to come and visit him. He was supposed to be at work, along with the other Emerald editors but, they had a day off. Isaka-san insisted on it, seeing how hard they had been working lately. While walking home from work, Takano had made various attempts to get a certain emerald eyed editor to spend some time with him. A door slam later, Takano was left to spend the next day alone. Nonetheless, Takano stood and walked to his door. The raven haired man was just reading a book to pass the boring old day.

But, he was wrong.

It wasn't just some boring old day. It also wasn't just some person at his door.

Takano swung open his door to find the emerald eyed male standing at his door. Onodera's posture was hunched forward. One of his hands was on his face, he seemed to be rubbing his eyes. He was rubbing tears from his eyes. Ritsu stepped forward, seeing that the door was open. He walked past Takano to end up standing in the middle of the apartment.

You see, he was actually okay the night before. Well, if you consider okay having your thoughts plagued by your first love.

Ritsu managed to fall asleep thinking of the amber eyed male. Just before, he was thinking about all the things Takano had said and done. Takao has invited him to spend their day off together. He denied. There was a part of Onodera that couldn't filter what he wanted in his heart from what actually leaves his mouth. It was a problem for him, a lot. While he was sleeping, he dreamed of Saga-senpai and their times together as high school lovers. Shortly, he woke up and cursed to himself for thinking about that. He went back to sleep yet again but, this time, he dreamed of the present Takano. He dreamed, of all the times they've spent together since they've met again. By the time he woke up in the morning, Onodera was an emotionally unstable mess. He awoke with tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop the endless supply of salty liquid that seemed to flow out of his eyes like a waterfall.

His thoughts were all mixed up and he only thought of one person. He was thinking of how he liked the warmth of Takano's arms as they either engulfed him with a hug or to pull him closer to the body they belonged too. Ritsu was craving the touch of Takano. No matter what Takano touched on his body, his hand, cheek, or neck, it just left a fiery trail on his skin. It sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to hear Takano's voice whisper to him. He wanted to feel the raven hair which was smooth and soft. He needed Takano in his life. Sometimes when you hold in feelings this strong for too long, it just becomes _too much._

That's how Ritsu ended up here, in Takano's apartment. The brunette realized what he had to do to. He stumbled out of his apartment and walked next door.

Takano was surprised at Ritsu's sudden visit and stroll into his apartment but, was worried about the tears coming out of his loves eyes. He closed his door and walked over to the fragile person. It was hard to believe but, Takano got even more surprised. Onodera had lifted his arms up towards Takano.

Ritsu wanted a hug.

A hug that resolved all his stress. A hug that sent him to a paradise of peace. A hug that made him never want to leave the embrace of Takano.

Takano finally regained his senses and smiled. He walked over to the still crying Ritsu and complied to his wish. He took Onodera into his arms. His hands stroked the back of Ritsu's head, Takano's hands running through the soft brown locks. Ritsu cried into Takano's shoulder, soaking his shirt a little. Takano didn't seem to mind at all.

They stayed there for a while, waiting for Ritsu's sobs to subside. A few minutes have passed and he finally stopped. Ritsu moved his head from the shoulder to Takano's broad chest. He heard a heart beat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was racing. It was beating so fast. Ritsu didn't know Takano's heart raced just like his in the presence of the other.

Ritsu took a deep breath, seeing as what he was about to do next was holding him back for a while.

He quickly mumbled something into Takano's chest.

"What?" Takano asked, clearly he had no idea what Onodera has said.

Takano looked down to see the tips of Ritsu's ears were beet red. He sword he could feel the heat from his cheeks on his skin.

Clearly embarrassed, Ritsu took another deep breath and tried again, he said it much more slowly.

Takano froze, he couldn't believe it. He felt Ritsu's voice vibrate through his chest. He felt three syllables.

_I love you._

Takano looked down at Ritsu, who had now had a fistful of his shirt. He smiled and lightly pecked the forehead of his only love.

"I love you, too"

* * *

**; w ;**

**I don't know if its good or anything. This idea literally just came to me , I had no plot what so ever , I typed what came into my mind . I hope its good . I read it over & I think its decent . It would be really cute if someone made a fan art or animation of this . **

**Any who, I hope you all enjoyed it ! **

**Until my next fic ,**

**Ja ne ~**

**Love , Ritsu .**


End file.
